Dawn From Hell
by Buffymad
Summary: Will Buffy cope with Dawn's Surprise
1. Patrolling

Buffy was in the dark dusty cemetery patrolling. Not   
  
much had happened.   
  
A vamp arose. Buffy was straight into fight mode Left,   
  
right, roundhouse, stake.   
  
The thing that Buffy didn't know that Dawn was   
  
watching her from behind a crypt. She had asked to go   
  
patrolling with Buffy but was told no. After a while Dawn   
  
got bored and set of home. Unexpectedly Darla appeared   
  
from a video shop she looked around for a bit to make   
  
sure the slayer was nowhere near. Slowly she approached Dawn. Darla vamped out she bit Dawn and drank for a   
  
couple of minutes then she bit her wrist blood dripped and congealed on the floor she pressed the oozing wrist to Dawn's mouth...  
  
  
That was the Re-VAMPED version.  
Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha 


	2. The call

Buffy woke up. "Dawn" she shouted "Dawn" No answer.  
  
She's probably still asleep Buffy thought. She went to   
  
wake her. She was not there. 911 where the first things   
  
Buffy dialed when she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello Police my sister has gone missing"  
  
"What is her name?"  
  
"Dawn"  
  
"Where did you see her last?"  
  
"At my house"  
  
" She has probably just gone clubbing"  
  
Then the police hung up. 


	3. Awaking

Later at night Dawn awoke.   
  
She felt hungry so she set off.   
  
She ran into a boy about 16.  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Hi"  
  
"DoyawannagototheBronzewith me" Asked the boy very  
  
quickly.  
  
"What"  
  
"Do ya wanna come to the bronze with me?"  
  
Dawn smiled "OK"  
  
They were just going through ally way when Dawn   
  
Vamped out. She killed the boy in a few seconds then   
  
went to find Buffy. 


	4. Darla

Just as soon as Dawn turned towards Buffy's house Darla   
  
appeared. "Wait there Childe" she growled.  
  
Dawn stopped moving. "What do you what?" she   
  
whispered.  
  
"I want Angelus back and you're going to help me." she   
  
replied threateningly.  
  
"How?"   
  
"You're going trick Buffy tie her up I will threaten her life   
  
then I get the bitch to remove Angel's curse."   
  
"But before that Childe we're going hunting." 


	5. Death

Dawn and Darla had found the perfect victim a boy about   
  
13 years old.  
  
"Are you lost?" called Darla  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes you are" replied Dawn  
  
" Isn't he cute" remarked Darla she moved closer.  
  
"Don't worry" continued we'll show you the way. Darla   
  
vamped out. So did Dawn then they drained him quickly.  
  
"Come on Childe the sun is nearly up we must find some   
  
were to hide."   
  
  
Review Please 


	6. Home

"DAWN WERE HAVE YOU BEEN!!!"  
  
"Out and about sis"  
  
"YOU COULD OF AT LEAST CALLED ME!!!"  
  
"Why? You would have taken me home anyway"  
  
"You know there are vamps out there and you aren't   
  
strong enough to fight them."  
  
Then Dawn smiled. She had to stop herself from vamping  
  
out. As she knew Darla would stake her.   
  
Later that night she waited till Buffy was in bed then she   
  
struck... 


	7. Tied up

Buffy woke. She found herself tied up starring at   
  
Dawn. Who had fangs out.  
  
"Dawn" Buffy gasped  
  
"What sis? Don't like my do?" Dawn waved her hair about  
  
"You're not Dawn" Cried Buffy  
  
"Wrong I am Dawn finally"   
  
"How did this happen?"  
  
"Darla, Me, you know the proceess don't you" She sighed  
  
"DAMN I fell hungry I'll just a bite" Dawn bit Buffy and sucked some of her blood  
  
Then she put Blink 182 Whats my age again? on. She satrted to dance... 


	8. Willow

Darla had Willow by the throat. "You're going to listen   
  
and do. OK" growled Darla "Get rid of Angels curse or   
  
you, the slayer and all of your friends die."  
  
"You couldn't kill Buffy," Gasped Willow   
  
"Dawn has her all tied up"  
  
"No!!"  
  
"Yes, She is a good childe"   
  
"Now are you going to remove the curse?"  
  
"No"  
  
" I'll have to try the other way and turn you!"  
  
Willow muttered a spell under her breath then Darla bit...  
  
her.  
  
Willow felt her life drain away the fell. 


End file.
